My hideout
by Styre
Summary: Vi is a criminal from the city called Piltover. Tonight in her hideout will appear a quite nice guest. But who's the hunter there? [Vi POV]
1. Their meeting

Her hideout was perfect. She was always so careful while choosing her new home, as she could not ever get caught by the police or anyone who was looking for her head. Sometimes she wondered, if she is smarter than cops. For few years she was constantly tracking their movement, filling her brain with all important data of their patrols.

She was always aware where they would appear and on what time, thanks to this, she avoided unwanted meeting with them – and for some reason, they couldn't find her. As far as she noticed Piltoverian police would never search the same place more than three times a month. She counted every time cops appeared around this area, to keep herself safe.

The reason she hated the police was simple – she was helping them, yet her actions were labeled as 'dangerous' and 'undesirable', and she herself was classified as a criminal. For past few years she helped these dogs to get the bad guys, yet because of her attacks she was labeled as one. What a ridiculous situation.

That night would be peaceful as always, she would get some sleep, wander around the building – all alone in her so-called kingdom. The devastated warehouse was dark after sunset, yet on this full moon night the insides of this poor building were illuminated by moonlight.

Her mood was especially good since she loved looking at this big, white orb. It was so calming, but on this night, something – or rather someone – interrupted her peaceful time. She's seen someone moving towards her hideout. Judging by silhouette it was a woman, and _Vi_ knew who this might have been. The person she hatred the most.

From all people in the Piltover, Vi felt true hatred only towards one person, so-called Sheriff of this city. She thought of her as about a dog, well-groomed, raised on treats. Rich kid from inner city. No one in the whole city looked like her, no ones shadow was shaped like hers. Her well-ironed dress, big hat on the head, and this big rifle.

 _Caitlyn_. She was sure, it was her number one enemy coming after her head.

She hid in the shadow, the sniper's eyes were too attentive, she could've been easily spotted. Sheriff might not remember, but Vi did. Vi remembered their first meeting on the grounds of the Piltover. It took pinkette a three months to recover, after taking few bullets.

The door were open, it was like a signal for the brawler – the time to hunt.

She would jump on her prey, make _Sheriff_ meet the ground. Break her bones, it was the time to settle things between the two of them. _But_.

What Vi heard was too hilarious.

"What does Vi mean?" Pinkette realized, the woman beneath her was thinking out loud. It made her want to laugh. Too good not to respond.

"Vi? Hah, stands for Violence!" Her humor instantly went up, as she snickered. Her voice echoed in those empty walls, too hard to be spotted right away. She picked up few stones and smiled to herself. Maybe, killing the top dog of Piltover in this second, did not matter at all.

She aimed and threw them one by one behind the Sheriff's body, and – as she predicted – police officer turned herself around. _Too easy._

Thump.

She jumped onto the ground. The sound made Caitlyn realize her own mistake.

"Let's get to the fun part." Vi didn't even wanted to, yet she sounded seductive. At first it wasn't her plan, but after she had given it a thought – playing with a _cop_ wasn't that bad idea.

Her fingers touched Caitlyn's loins, she felt it, it made brunette shiver with pleasure. The worst part of it was, Vi did it too. She felt more excited than she should've been. She had to continue, to touch Sheriff's body, and so she did. Her fingertips made their way up to Caitlyn's neck.

But she had to realize, it wasn't the time to play around, her nemesis was right in front of her. It took almost all strength from Vi to stop this intimate moment and to grab Sheriff's neck. To dig her nails into the skin of her enemy.

She wet her lips, just before realizing, that it was not a good move. Something hit her in the jaw, and she had to back off. The blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue. _You fuckin' bitch..._

Brunette took few steps, to keep the distance between them, and now, Vi could look her straight into eyes. She was beautiful in the moonlight. The perfect being.

Her heart beat faster, as she took a good look at Sheriff's whole body. She wanted to have her – yet she wanted to beat her up. The rifle pointed right in Vi face wouldn't ruin the image, but the murderous instincts took the control as she heard her nemesis speaking.

"It took me a long time, searching for you, criminal." Her tone sounded like she already caught pink haired brawler. It annoyed Vi. It made her want to roar, but the only thing she did, was smirking at these words.

Her hands slipped into gauntlets, it was the time to settle the score. Her time to shine as, according to Caitlyn, a dangerous criminal. Vi felt it, the blood-thirst coming from both of them, only split of seconds was to decide who will survive.

She jumped with a grace of a lion, her hands ready to rip the body of the prey. It was the right time, she was the first one to do it. To disarm the top dog of Piltover.

With her brute power she threw her enemy onto the wall, smiling like crazy. She was _better_.

"Who told you, ya got me, Cop-girl?" Her voice was filled with virility. The raging lion was released, as she breathed into Sheriff's mouth.

It was her time to rip her apart. To break her collarbones, to bathe in her blood and end this pointless meeting. She breathed in the sweet scent of brunette's body, and the feeling of being left out made Vi stop putting a pressure.

Sheriff did not move at all, she was all hers.

"Heh." She laughed quietly. "Piltover's finest."

* * *

 **Author's note:  
** **I had no idea how to "continue" Caityn's POV, so I started asking around...**  
 **I wanted to ask my friend about his opinion of 2nd part of the story, but wasn't sure if he remembers it,  
** **and first part of conversation went like this:**

 **[1:39] Styre: Remember my oneshot, righty?**  
 **[1:40] Dusk: The "LOOK AT THE LACK OF PORN I MADE" one?**  
 **[1:40] Styre: Yes XD.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading~!  
[It's not the end - for both things]**


	2. The prey

As she saw Sheriff open her mouth, she knew – Caitlyn was just in the grip of her hands. Her strength was enough to make this person swallow the air, and she needed to know that someone can react to her like that.

While slowly moving her head near Sheriff's neck, she listened to her prey's sounds. It was so beautiful to hear as the exemplary police officer was on the edge of either struggle or pleasure. The words she heard almost made her stop.

"How does it feel to lay your dirty hands on someone with police badge?" The proud tone of brunette made Vi realize - it wasn't exactly hatred that Vi felt, but rather a strong feeling of being cast aside by everyone and everything that mattered to her. In all her twisted life, she was surrounded by enemies. Two-faced beasts feeding on her emotions.

She never thought of herself as a dirty person. She was helping the police, she was never a villain. Everyone was just using her to avoid dirtying their own hands.

She still remembered the first time she arrived in Piltover. She met an outstanding woman, the so-called Sheriff of this City of Progress. At that time, Vi was broken down by her past, chased by thoughts of being used yet again. Their meeting left her confused, as her broken self was driven to madness.

She was crying, yet no one could notice her tears on that rainy night. All her comrades left her, threw her out as if she was some kind of trash. Instead of being a hero, she was an outcast. Rescuing poor mine workers from a miserable death, following them all way to the Piltover. There was no way to come back to Zaun as she betrayed her crew – or rather, she was betrayed.

On that rainy night, the person to find her was Caitlyn. At first, she wanted to help poor Vi, but she left a bad impression by treating her as a homeless beggar. This was something to make the pink haired woman hurt. They had an argument,one that Caitlyn would never remember.

Vi laughed off the proposition made by the Sheriff. She wanted to change things with her own hands, to get a grip of her own destiny, of her own so called 'peace'.

This always bugged the brawler, as she was seeing Caitlyn from afar. She was helping, she wanted to make things easier for them all. Maybe only for both of them. The hate she felt wasn't exactly hate. Her thoughts were complicated.

Maybe she just wanted to feel needed, but she never was. She wanted to have something, she would never get. This has driven her mad.

"The top dogs taste the best." She laughed, slightly amused. Caitlyn smelled as great as she looked, making Vi close her eyes to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"Taste...?" She was waiting for this question while longing to touch the skin of moving perfection. Her tongue carefully moved on her lips to wet them before making an impact.

She exposed her canines and with all the desire that grew inside, she bit Caitlyn's neck. Vi was waiting for a cry, a sign of begging to stop. Like an aroused hound, she had bitten her yet again, repeating this as if she was hungry for her flesh, forgetting all her humanity for the moment.

Destroying this perfect woman was almost more satisfying than actually banging her. Vi, with her own canines, ripped the pure skin soiled with blood. The yelps weren't enough to make her stop. She lost herself in this pleasure.

"NO!" The cry finally reached her ears as she realized what she has done. Part of Sheriff's neck and half of her shoulder were covered in the blood. Wasted as if Vi did this with a knife, not her teeth.

The pain in the crotch made her realize - she was kicked. But, lost in her own amusement, she almost didn't feel the pain. _What did you feel then, little puppy?_

Restraining herself from harming her favorite nemesis, she put her tongue out. Gently caressing her wounds, licking off the red liquid. She was cleaning her own, dirty, Sheriff. Apologizing.

The reaction was great, and Vi could feel Caitlyn's body responding to the final pleasure. Now, both of them felt it, the desire to spice the things up. Pinkette wanted more of this angelic body, and she desired to see the seraphim falling into her Hell.

"Poor Sheriff of Piltover, taken down with one hand." She said with a smirk on her mouth, as she moved closer to Caitlyn's ear. Purring into it, teasing her weak opponent. She noticed it, brunette was weak to Vi's voice. "About to moan because of a woman."

She never looked at men the same way she looked at women, and now she wasn't pushed away. The curiosity might have killed the cat, but the satisfaction bought it back. Caitlyn was all hers. The person she would never get was opening herself to the pleasure.

"Is it your fetish?" She wanted a response. She wanted to tease her prey and to see the reactions. "Maybe it is something you hide, cop-girl? Your _lesbian_ side?"

Still no word from this beautiful mouth was spoken. She should be able to find a thing to finally move Sheriff. There had to be a sentence to make her react...and she found it.

"Or maybe you want to _fuck_ with every baddie in the town? Oh, what a slut are you!" This changed everything in a blink of Vi's eyes. Caitlyn froze, and brawler had to restrain herself from laughing. _So that's it..._

Pinkette noticed that her prey was trying to move her hands. _So you have something on me, huh?_

To prevent anything from happening, Vi gently caught Sheriff's helix into her mouth, guessing another weak spot. She finally heard it, the loud moan. The thing she needed. For this moment nothing mattered more than hearing Caitlyn screaming for more.

"You came here not to catch me, pretty girl." She continued the torture, with a growling voice. Vi backed a little to see the front of Sheriff's face.

 _You can endure lot of things, good girl_. As if she was looking at the well trained dog, the brawler put into her smile all the warm emotions. She stared deep into brunette's eyes, waiting for more to come. Her head moved closer, about to decide – to tease this woman or to stop.

"You came there all alone, to become my..." These words were meant to finish their play. Vi was about to stop, and put these things to an end. She knew Caitlyn wasn't meant to be hers. She was a villain there and that should not change.

Vi didn't realize that brunette's arms could move so freely, as she was almost not moving at all. Confused, deeply baffled by what happened, Vi, at first, couldn't react. Their lips locked in agreedy kiss. Caitlyn's tongue almost dominated the insides of brawler's mouth, yet, as Vi realized what was happening, she instantly put Sheriff back to her place.

Pinkette's let go of brunette for a second to release palms from the gauntlets, as she _had_ to feel Caitlyn's skin. Her fingers moved under the dress, caressing thighs, grabbing hips, pulling Sheriff closer. Her skin was so hot on this cold day.

For a moment she broke the kiss to look again into her prey's eyes. The smirk appeared on her face.

 _Perfection._

* * *

 _"FINALLY SOME ACTION! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS WAY TOO LONG!111!2_

 _Sincerely, Everyfuckinone"  
\- _Dusk  
 _(I HAD TO ADD IT, AS HE EDITED THIS PART AND WROTE THIS)_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you all for reviews and support! With every review I feel more energy to write.  
K** **nowing that someone cares about my stories, really warms my heart :3.**


	3. The guilty pleasure

Vi felt blood rushing to her head as she saw the lust in Caitlyn's eyes after she smirked. The greed she felt to own her prey's body became overwhelming for pink haired punk. She captured brunette's lips once again in lustful kiss.

Her hands caressed sheriff's inner thigh, awaiting the moan. The hot sensation hit against her palm as Caitlyn moved her hips forward to give Vi more place to explore. The need of feeling up the woman in front of her made the brawler want to be more aggressive.

She slowly released her prey from the kiss and smiled to herself.

"Aren't ya too needy, cop?", she moved closer to purr into Caitlyn's ear, nibbling the helix as if it was the sweetest chocolate. Her fingers were almost too close to sheriff's underwear, about to feel her wetness.

"Just... Please..." A quiet moan escaped from brunette's lips, right into Vi's ear, driving the brawler mad.

"As if I could refuse." Her husky, low laugh was the sign of Vi not holding back anymore. She lowered her head, placing mouth against Caitlyn's shoulder. At first she gently sucked the skin, moving her fingers inside of her new lover's underwear.

The wet sensation made Vi want even more of her prey. She wanted Caitlyn to remember their encounter forever. Just playing near the entrance was making brunette move, encouraging Vi to get inside. But pinkette didn't slide her fingers without a proper action.

She already used all her whole self-control and opened mouth. Her canines delved into Caitlyn's skin, just in time of entering brunette's womanhood.

The movement made Caitlyn cry out loud, filling the building with moans mixed with painful cries, exciting Vi even more.

The kisses on the sheriff's skin were like the stigmas of guilt left by the brawler's lips, the sweet craving on the skin of the little prey. Her collarbones seemed delicious in that moment, when Vi drew a line on them with her tongue. She wanted more, more of Caitlyn's cries.

Her lips locked on the brunette's breast, as she sucked on her nipple, leaving wet marks all over sheriff's dress. Hearing the gasps and quiet moans, were more of a pleasure to Vi than being touched. She wanted to make this woman hers.

With this desire, she left Caitlyn's chest and looked into her hazy eyes. Pulling sheriff into a kiss seemed like the thing she wanted for too long. Their tongues danced in greedy kiss, just before Caitlyn let Vi catch a breath, but she had no time for it. Her loud moan filled the building as she reached the climax.

But Vi wasn't done yet. She gently teased her prey's womanhood, as her canines were biting sheriff's bottom lip. She wanted more than she already got.

Who would have thought that their meeting would end so fast.

The explosion finished their act faster than is began. Vi felt the piercing pain in her left side. She fell on the ground scowling like a hurt animal. All the air escaped from her lungs as she grabbed her side.

Red liquid painted her clothes as well as Caitlyn's. In panic she turned her face to brunette, to see her shocked expression. Vi bit her lip, to stop her own groans. Her hand was not enough to grab the whole wound to stop the bleeding. She put her palm into the gauntlet, praying for being able to stop it.

As the huge metallic gauntlet grabbed her side, squeezing her ribs, Vi feel like the world would swirl before her eyes.

"... Jayce?" The weak voice of the sheriff made Vi jump.

She turned herself to see the silhouette of the uninvited guest. A big man, with a hammer-shaped weapon. His eyes were focused on the brawler. His weapon was raised before Vi could stand.

"Hah." Pinkette panted before putting on the other gauntlet. She carefully tried to get back on her feet, but the pain was even stronger. "T'was a dick move, bastard."

"Feel free to give up now, criminal." He spat, taking a few steps forward. Vi knew that she stood no chance, or at least, not right now. With her deep wound, she wouldn't be able to throw a single punch.

"Like I would." She laughed, trying to hold on her stance. She turned to Caitlyn and smirked. She placed her free hand on sheriff's neck, and snickered quietly. "Yo, dickface!"

Her violent move almost made brunette fall onto the ground. Vi almost threw the woman into his direction with a loud "CATCH!" before grasping the last portion of air to have enough strength to run away.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Aaand it's finished! Thank you for reading and making me want to write more!**_

 _ **[The biggest thankies for Dusk, since I'm making him edit every single chapter, thanks bro, you're the best :3.]**_


End file.
